A love hate situation
by hsmlover
Summary: Years after the girls last encounter with the RRB they were hoping that they were gone for good, but when they come back the situation is more than fighting. Could they possibly have feelings for the boys? please read and review. UPDATED!.
1. Trailer

Hi people :) this is my first power puff story. I have had this idea in my head for the past weeks so I thought I'd give it a try. The first chapter is going to be like a trailer just to see what people think about, and if people like it I'll keep updating. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

**Years after the girls beat the Rowdy Ruff boys yet again, they were sure that they were gone for good but one day…**

_"Finally, I thought we'd be here for hours" __Blossom said, lying down on the floor. _

_"Yeah, we could finally get some sleep" Bubbles said. _

_"Oh I wouldn't think that just yet" a familiar voice said. _

_The three girls turned around to find the blond, red, and brunette smirking._

**The trouble comes back, but there's one thing the girls weren't expecting…**

_The three boys moved closer to the girls, as they backed away. _

_"Um don't worry girls all we have to do is…" Blossom started but was cut off. _

_"Kiss us? Well it didn't work last time so what makes you think it'll work this time?" Brick said smirking. _

_"But we do have a surprise for you" the three boys closed in on the girls. _

_With one push the girls went flying._

**The boys are stronger, but is that the girls' only problem?**

_Brick, Butch, and Boomer flied toward the girls. _

_The girls were about to attack when suddenly the girls felt warm lips smash against theirs._

**Is there more feelings besides hate toward each other?**

_Blossom looked at Brick _

_"Wow he's gotten cute"_

**And if so what are they going to do about it?**

_Bubbles walked slowly to Boomer, very nervous, _

_"Boomer I need to talk to I think I'm in…"_

**A love hate situation…Coming soon**

Hey. I hope you liked the Trailer. Please read and review. Oh yeah by the way there is 2 things you should no about me 1) I am not that good in grammar and puncuation, 2) I am the queen of cliff hangers so you'll find one in every chapter :)


	2. The Ruffs are back

Hey people. I am very glad people like my story. So like I promised here is the real chapter 1. Please read and review. Oh and about the buttercup thing I'm sorry I just forgot about her by accident but I don't hate her she is actually one of my favorite characters.

Buttercup slammed her fist into their sixth enemy today. The girls were tired and worn out. Blossom and Bubbles joined in until it was finally defeated.

"Finally, I thought we'd be here for hours" Blossom said, lying down on the floor.

"Yea we could finally get some sleep" said Bubbles.

"Oh I wouldn't think that just yet" a familiar voice said.

The girls turned around to find a blond, red, and brunette smirking. The three girls' eyes immediately went wide.

"The R...R..." Buttercup stuttered.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Blossom finished her sentence.

"That's right Babe we are back and here to play" Brick said still smirking. The three boys moved closer to the girls as they backed away.

"Don't worry girls all we have to do is…" Blossom started but brick interupted.

"Kiss us? Well it didn't work last time so what makes you think it'll work this time"

"We know you enjoyed kissing us and all but all good things come to an end" Butch said laughing.

"But we do have a surprise for you" Boomer said as they closed in on the girls. With one push the girls went flying.

"They're stronger" Bubbles said as she struggled to get up.

"I don't care I'll still kick those sissy's butts" Buttercup said as she got prepared to attack. Blossom held her back.

"Remember Buttercup we need to work as a team. We don't know what else they have in store for us." Buttercup stepped back. "

Yeah I guess your right"

"Boomer is so cute!" squealed Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup looked at her.

"You're 16 now Bubbles stop acting like a little girl" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"What? All I said was that he's cute" Bubbles said innocently. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Just come on". They three girls flew up and so did the boys.

"Ready to play puffs" Brick said.

"We'll be glad to" Blossom said while throwing a punch. Brick blocked it and kicked Blossom. Buttercup flew toward Butch and punched him in the face. Bubbles flew toward Boomer and threw and energy blast at him. Even though the boys were stronger the girls were still evenly matched.

This went on for about 30 minutes until the boys backed away.

"What's wrong sissy's afraid of a little butt kicking" Buttercup said smirking.

"Oh don't worry about that, we just stopped because we have another surprise for you"

this time the girls didn't just stand there they formed a group so they could block whatever the boys had coming. The boys stood in a circle. They each put there hands out and touched hands. They stood there for 2 seconds then started to pull there hands back slowly.

The girls stood in shock as static energy came from the boys hands. The three boys picked up their hands and threw a big static energy ball at the girls. The girls flew back in pain because when the static hit them they got burned. The boys then immediately flew towards the girls. The girls were about to attack when suddenly they felt warm lips smash against theirs…

I'm sorry it's so short it's just that no chapter of mine is complete without a cliff hanger so I thought I'd stop it there. Please read and review.


	3. another battle

Hi. I checked my mail today and I was so surprised at how many people reviewed this story. I am so happy. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Oh yeah I forgot to add this: Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG, if I did the show wouldn't have ended yet.

The girls were about to attack when suddenly they felt warm lips smash against theirs. The girls were shocked and confused, but then screamed when the static energy went down their mouth. The PPG and RRB made eye contact for 1 second but then brick interrupted.

"Well powder puff brats we'd like to stay but as you can see it's late so see ya sissies tomorrow" The boys flew off laughing.

The girls flew off too, still in shock. When the girls got home they went right to their room. They were tired, beat, and worn out, yet when they lied down to go to sleep they couldn't. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all had the same questions in their head.

"_Did he kiss me because he wanted to?" _

_"Did I like the kiss" _

_"Did he like the kiss" _

_"Do I like him?" _

_"Does he like me?"_ and so on. Blossom had all these thoughts running in her mind but she put it to the side as she slowly drifted off to sleep….

_Blossom flew around Townsville looking for trouble. She stopped at an alley because a certain red head caught her eye. _

_"Brick?" she yelled out to him but he couldn't hear. She moved closer and closer to him. _

_"Brick?" she said again. Brick looked at her and was about to say something when…BAM! A large creature just smashed a building, and was heading toward Brick. _

_Blossom panicked she knows that she shouldn't care but yet she still did. She flew toward the creature and punched him in the face. It didn't work; the creature just flicked her away and kept walking toward brick. Suddenly a big beam came from the monster's eyes and was aiming for Brick. _

_"No!" _

_Blossom flew toward the creature and punched him, kicked him, and gave him all she got. The creature finally fell and was defeated. Blossom then flew toward brick. _

_"You ok?" she asked nicely. "_

_Get away from me carrot top" he said rudely as he walked away. _

_"Carrot top? Oh gee that's a nice way to thank me after I just saved your life!" she snapped back. _

_"I was just fine until you showed up Powder puff" he sneered. _

_"You know what if you hate me so much then why did you kiss me?" Brick looked at her surprised. _

_"Whoa wait a second, you actually think I like you?" he said cracking up. _

_"I'd be better off If you were dead" he sneered. _

_Blossom felt tears roll down her cheeks but brick had no compassion, he took his fist and punched her._

Blossom woke up immediately with her face sweaty and her hair a mess. She turned to see that the girls looked the same way. They looked at each other for a second.

"Did we have the same dream or something?" Buttercup said looking at Blossom and Bubbles.

"Well we did wake up at the same time" Bubbles added.

"It was probably just a coincidence" Blossom said.

"Now let's just go back to bed" The girls shrugged and went back to bed. As for Blossom those words "_I'd be better off if you were dead_" repeated on in her mind until she finally went back to sleep.

The next day

_RINNNNGGG!_ Blossom woke up to the sound of the phone. She went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hmm the Rowdy Ruff boys again?"

"Ok we'll be there in no time" Blossom hug up the phone and woke up the girls. "

Girls wake up the Rowdy Ruff boys are at it again" Buttercup and Bubbles yawned and woke up.

"Those sissies are at it again?" Buttercup said tiredly as she went to change.

"Haven't they ever heard of sleep?" Bubbles said as she went to change too. When all the girls were finally ready they were finally ready they flew to see the boys.

"Did you miss us?" Buttercup said as they found the boys. Brick, Butch, and Boomer looked at them.

"The brats are back I see" Butch said smirking.

"But it's no surprise right boys?" Butch and Boomer nodded.

"Why don't we finish our game from yesterday?" Boomer said.

"Yeah let's finish it" Bubbles said throwing a beam at Boomer. Brick pushed Blossom and Butch kicked Buttercup.

"You know for someone that acts all tough you're pretty weak" Blossom said trying to get him mad. Brick glared at her and punched her which sent her flying back. Blossom grunted and got up to fight again. Butch looked at Buttercup.

"She actually looks cute when she's acting tough" Butch thought to himself. Buttercup looked at Butch.

"Even though his hair is wild and crazy I think it's cute" she said to herself. Bubbles looked into Boomer's blue eyes

"He is so adorable!" she said giggling to herself. Boomer looked at Bubbles.

"She's pretty" he thought to himself as he dodged her punch. Blossom studied Brick for a moment. He still had on his same red cap, and outfit but he had a more muscular shape, his hair grew a little longer, and his bangs went slightly over his eyes.

"Wow he's gotten cute" she said to herself. Brick also studied Blossom. Her outfit was still the same but she had a curvier figure, also her hair grew longer and was a little past her waist.

"She's kind of hot" he said to himself. Boomer's hair was now up to his shoulders and he too had a muscular shape. Bubbles now wore her hair in 1 ponytail rather than 2 and she too had longer hair and a curvier shape. Butch had tried to comb his hair but some of his hair was down while other parts were sticking up. He had the same build as is brothers but just with crazier hair. Buttercup had grown her hair so it was a tiny bit longer than bubbles. She was also curvy but had more of an athletic built. They kept fighting until, as yesterday, the boys stopped.

"Ugh just when were about to kick you sissies butts you always stop" Buttercup said furious. This time Butch and Boomer looked at Brick confused because they were wondering why he stopped.

"I stopped bec…" Brick started but Blossom interrupted.

"Wait you boys aren't gonna kiss us again are you?" Blossom said smirking.

"Now we know you liked kissing us but that can't happen every day" Brick said smirking back.

"Hold up didn't you boys kiss us?" Buttercup said joining in. The boys held back a blush.

"So what, you did scream which means it hurted" Butch said also joining in.

"Ok but why did it have to be a kiss I mean if you punched us the static energy could of made us scream too" Bubbles said noticing that the girls were winning this mind game.

"We chose to kiss because it'll hurt more when the energy went down your mouth" Boomer said trying to get the boys to win.

"Ok so you guys kissed us because you thought that it will hurt more when the static energy went down our mouth, but you could of blast the energy down our mouth, not kiss us to make it go down our mouth" Blossom said smartly. Out of no where Brick started laughing.

"I know where you Puffs are going with this, you're trying to say that we actually wanted to kiss and that we enjoyed it but there are 3 things I want to say, 1: If we actually wanted to kiss it wouldn't have hurted, 2: why are you brats asking so many questions about it, because it's not like we like you or something, and 3: You Puffs are the one that started this whole conversation" Brick said out of breath.

"Yeah!" the boys said after Brick.

"We started this because we needed to know, oh and did I mention that that was the worst kiss ever and that doesn't only go for me right girls" Blossom said smirking.

"Yeah!" the girls said after blossom.

"Oh please I bet you girls can't kiss any better right boys?"

"Yeah!" the boys said again. We all know the girls can't resist a challenge right?

"Oh well let's see about that" and with that said each girl grabbed their counterpart and kissed him…..

Ha, Ha another cliffy. I warned you. Anyway wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. Please read and review.


	4. a secret is revealed

Hi again. Sorry about the wait, but I have 2 words for you: School sucks. Well anyway please read and review. Oh and thank you buttercupcandy, nigth crow, Buttercup-babe, PPGBelle4, Kimfire, Buttercupgal, petalo-VJ, and Dennis Gerbera for reviewing my story. Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls.

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds. They finally pulled apart.

"Take that!" Blossom said as she caught her breath. Before any of the boys got to say anything Buttercup interrupted.

"Yuck! That was so disgusting!" she said as she started spitting.

"Well that kiss wasn't any better!" Butch said to her. "

You know that kiss was better so don't even try to pretend that it wasn't" Buttercup said as she smirked at him.

"Ok this is getting creepy; let's just go, after all we wouldn't want to get girl cooties" Brick said in a little kid voice. The boys laughed and flew home.

"Ugh!" Buttercup said angry.

"I swear, if we fight them tomorrow can we please finish it before we get kissed again?" Buttercup said disgusted.

"Well I think it was kind of…" Bubbles started but Buttercup interrupted her.

"Bubbles if you say that kiss was cute I will throw up on you" she said rolling her eyes.

"Now Buttercup, don't be so hard on her! She can have a crush on anyone she wants" Blossom said ending that mockingly.

"What!" Bubbles said surprised.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Blossom added.

"Ok I said he was cute, what's the big deal?" Bubbles asked blushing.

"Oh please, you said he was cute, you practically said you loved his kiss, and I bet you probably want to kiss him again, oh and Bubbles when you look at him try not to blush" Buttercup said smirking. Bubbles blushed a darker red.

"I do not blush!" she said but then she put a hand over her mouth.

"Aha! You do like him!" Blossom said. Bubbles tried to think of something to deny it but it was no use. Instead she said something else.

"Ok I like him, but don't think I don't know that you two like Brick and Butch" she said smirking back. Immediately Blossom blushed but Buttercup refused.

"You actually think _I_ like _Butch?_" she said disgusted.

"Buttercup we've known each other forever, don't think I don't know how to read through you" Bubbles said. Buttercup glared.

"I don't like Butch!" she said angrily.

"Whatever, anyway so Blossom since you blushed as soon as I said that you liked Brick that proves it. How do you plead?" Bubbles said acting like a judge. Blossom sighed.

"I am innocent. I do not like that good for nothing bad boy wanna be jerk!" she said flying home. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other.

"She's lying" they said in unison as they flew off to reach Blossom.

I am so sorry that was so short but I have 2 other stories I have to update before 9:00. Please read and review.


	5. What have I done?

Hi people. I have a real treat for you. I am making this chapter long. I am sorry I can't update as much as I want to but school is such a killer. Anyway I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Buttercup and Bubbles raced home. As soon as they were there they immediately went up to their room.

"Listen Blossom we…." They started but Blossom cut them off.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just that I…well…I…I have no clue if I like Brick or not" Blossom said sadly.

"Don't worry about it B, I don't like Butch so It's ok If you don't like Brick" Buttercup said reassuringly. Bubbles secretly smirked at Buttercup, she knew she was lying but she kept any comments to herself. Blossom wiped her tear stained face.

"Thanks, anyway I'm pretty tired, I think we should get some sleep for now" Blossom said as she went under the covers. The 2 other girls nodded in agreement and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at The RowdyRuff Boys' house…

Brick, Butch, and Boomer stood pacing the floors of their dirty house.

"How dare they kiss us?" Brick said furiously.

"Yeah, I mean that kiss was horrible!" Butch replied back. Boomer stood awkwardly quiet. Butch looked at him weirdly.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Boomer quickly thought of something to say.

"I think that kiss was the most di…"

"Best thing ever?" Brick said teasing Boomer.

"No!" he replied hiding a blush.

"Let's no do this now let's just go to sleep" Butch said as he flew to bed. The others followed. The three boys couldn't sleep though for 3 girls were on their minds……

The next day

Buttercup woke up the next day before any of the girls. She yawned tiredly and got out of bed.

"Why is it that even when I'm not woken up I still can't sleep right?" she asked herself as she looked out her window. Her eyes immediately popped up.

"Wake up people!" she yelled loudly. Blossom and Bubbles woke up immediately.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

"Look!" Buttercup said still in shock. The 3 girls all looked out the window to see Brick, Butch, and Boomer roaming around town _not _causing trouble. The three girls looked at them shocked.

"Finally they learned their lesson!" Bubbles said. Blossom looked at them with a certain look in her eyes.

"Something's up" Blossom said as she flew to get ready. Bubbles and Buttercup groaned and got ready. Outside Brick, Butch, and Boomer were just flying around town lost in thought. When the girls were ready they met up with the boys.

"So what trouble are you causing now?" Blossom asked. The boys turned around.

'What do you want carrot top?" Brick asked annoyed.

"Whoa it sure looks like someone's grumpy" Blossom said mockingly. Brick glared at her. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Leave me alone!!!" he said flying away.

"What's up with him?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, he woke up like that" Boomer replied.

"Well I'm going to see what's wrong" Blossom said as she followed Brick.

"What's up?" Blossom said curiously.

"Nothing" He said flying away.

"Hey! Don't fly away from me!" she said following him.

"What do you want?!?!" he asked angrily.

"I just want to talk" she said quietly.

"Whatever" he said grunting.

"Tell me what's wrong" He looked at her for a moment. Tension was building up and he was getting angrier by the second.

"Nothing" he said trying not to scream.

"But just tell m…." she got cut off by a huge creature slamming Brick to the ground. Blossom looked down and saw Brick wincing in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she said angrily as she beat the monster with all her might. When he fell in defeat she flew to Brick.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I could handle my self ok!" he said ready to blow.

"I just saved your life and you're still angry for no reason!" she said getting angry.

"Listen puff just leave me alone…I hate you…" He said bitterly. Blossom looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You ungrateful jerk! I just saved your life and you can't even say thank you? But instead you hate me" she flew home crying. Bubbles and Buttercup saw her fly by crying and immediately got angry.

"What did you do to her?!" Buttercup said grabbing Brick by the collar.

"I don't know, your sister is just a baby" he said bitterly. Buttercup was about to punch him when Bubbles pulled her arm so they could go to Blossom. Buttercup dropped Brick.

"You dumb RowdyRuff's are all the same" Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison as they flew to Blossom. Boomer and Butch looked angrily at Brick.

"What the hell is your problem? You just made the girls angry at us!" Butch said angrily.

"So, it's not like you like them" Brick said grumpily. Boomer sighed.

"You really are a jerk" Brick just stared as the 2 brothers flew home. Brick took a moment to realize everything that just happened.

"What have I done?" he said as he flew to the PPG's house…..

so did u like it? read and review.


	6. sorry

Hello. Oh don't worry this isn't even close to the last chapter just so you know. I just thought of the best idea but I won't give anything away yet. Grins evilly anyway please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG.

* * *

Brick started flying towards The Powerpuff Girls' house when he stopped. He was the leader of the Rowdyruff boys. He didn't need to feel compassion for anyone…especially a girl. He flew home, wondering if he just did the right thing.

At the PPG house 

Buttercup and Bubbles raced after Blossom. Blossom rushed inside the house and locked herself in the room. The other 2 girls were stuck outside the room as Blossom cried her eyes out.

"When I get my hands on Brick I'm gonna hurt him so bad that he won't even see what's coming!" Buttercup said angrily. Bubbles knocked on the door.

"Can we come in Blossom?" Bubbles said softly. There was a pause, and then the girls heard a lock turn. Blossom opened the door, showing her glossy teary eyes and her tear stained face. The three girls took a seat on the bed.

"What did he do?" Buttercup asked.

"I asked him what was wrong and he said just to leave him alone. That's when a big monster slammed Brick to the ground. I knew I shouldn't have cared but for some reason I did, so I beat up the monster and asked him if he was ok. Then he acted all grumpy and said he could handle himself and that he hated me." Blossom said trying to fight back more tears.

"You know what Blossom, let's go to their house and show them whose boss!" Buttercup said ready to kick their butts. Blossom actually smiled for the first time in their conversation.

"Yeah!' she said as all three of them flew off to the RRB house.

At the RRB house

Brick flew into his house. The boys just glared at him.

"Hey listen I…" he started but Butch interrupted him. "Just shut up!" he said angrily.

"Listen I feel bad about what I did ok? So can you guys just lay off my back?!" Brick said as he went to his room. Boomer looked surprised.

"For once he feels bad about what he did"

"I think something's up with him" Butch said.

"Let's find out" Boomer said as they flew to his room.

"Brick what's up with you?" Butch asked. Brick hesitated. He knew he couldn't keep anything from them but he really didn't want to tell them.

"Nothing" he said plainly.

"Oh come on tell us!" Boomer said. Before Brick got to say something they girls crashed through the window. Brick was about to say something when Buttercup interrupted him.

"Don't even say anything. We're here because you hurt Blossom" Blossom just stood in the back with a blank expression on her face. Boomer got angry.

"Look we understand that Blossom got hurt and Brick feels bad but were not gonna let you touch our brother"

"Me neither" Butch said. There was a moment of silence until a big fight broke out. Boomer was pulling Bubbles' hair, and Buttercup was punching Butch. Blossom and Brick just stood on the sidelines.

"Boomer let go!" Bubbles said crying from all the pain Boomer was causing to her scalp. Boomer didn't let go he just pulled harder. Bubbles screamed. Boomer suddenly let go. Bubbles sat on the side crying. Boomer ran to her.

"I didn't mean to pull so hard" he said sadly. He was going to say sorry but it wouldn't come out.

"Leave me alone" she said still crying. Buttercup glanced at Bubbles. When she saw her crying she stopped fighting with Butch and went up to Bubbles.

"What happened Bubbles?" she asked. Bubbles touched her head and blood was on her hands.

"Boomer almost pulled my hair out" she said crying. Buttercup suddenly got steamed. Blossom saw Bubbles crying and bleeding. She raced to Bubbles.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Boomer almost pulled my hair out"

she said, her scalp still in pain. Blossom suddenly got furious. Blossom used her ice power to freeze Bubbles' scalp. Then she used her heat ray to melt the ice and make it wet. Bubbles immediately felt better.

"Thanks Blossom" she said while wiping her tears.

"No problem" Blossom said. The three girls shot death glances to their counterparts. The boys just looked down. Suddenly Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom, and Butch looked at each other. Suddenly everyone in the room shot a death glare at Brick. Brick noticed this and looked up.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"It was your fault that this happened!" Butch said angrily. This time Brick got angry.

"All of you are mad at me because I hurt Blossom's feelings?" he said angry.

"Not only that but because of you Bubbles got hurt too" Buttercup said angrily.

"I wasn't the one that pulled Bubble's hair" he said getting angrier.

"If it wasn't for you Boomer wouldn't have had to pull Bubble's hair because you hurt Blossom" Butch said agreeing with the girls and Boomer.

"Alright fine, I'M SORRY BLOSSOM, is everyone happy now?" he said. Blossom spoke for once.

"No I'm not happy. I saved your life today and you said you hate me. Can you at least do something about that?" Blossom said. Brick felt his body go cold. He didn't know what she wanted him to say.

"Ok thank you for saving my life" Brick said awkwardly. He never said thank you to anyone so it felt weird. Blossom smiled.

"Your welcome, anyway I think we can go…after someone apologizes to Bubbles" she said looking at Boomer. Everyone looked at him. He blushed

"I'm sorry Bubbles" Bubbles blushed too

"It's ok" she said as the girls flew off. The only problem was Blossom wasn't fully satisfied. She still knew something was up with Brick and she had to find out what...

* * *

Wow. That was a reasonably long chapter. I hope you liked it. Read and review. 


	7. oh no they didn't

Um….before you go flaming me on how long it took to update I- dodges flying daggers HEY!!! I was going to apologize! I am SO sorry it took me this long but I have tons of time on my hands now so do not fear. Oh and as for the Butch and Buttercup fluff, don't worry It'll be coming soon but the problems are only beginning for our characters…..

The girls woke up to the hot intensity of the glowing sun. Buttercup glared at it, if looks could kill…well let's just say we would be VERY cold. Bubbles groaned, not only was the sun hurting her pale sky blue eyes but her head was still throbbing from yesterday. Unlike the others Blossom was still asleep and was talking.

"B-Brick you…how…why…but I thought you were better…I really ca-riartwho"

Blossom was now talking in her pillow so the girls could not make out what she was saying.

"Darn, just when it was getting good too" Buttercup said smirking. She got a cup of cold water and poured it on Blossom.

"AHHH!" she said storming up with her now wet hair dripping over her face. She moved her hair from her eyes and shot a glare at Buttercup who was grinning with the cup in her hand.

"WHAT exactly was that for?!?"

"I don't know I just thought I'd wake you up before you would…say something" Buttercup said evilly.

"What are you talking about?

Buttercup grinned "Nothing. I think I'll take a shower now"

she said rushing to the shower. Blossom stood puzzled. Not only was Buttercup acting strange…well stranger than she usually is…but she seemed to be rushing to TAKE A SHOWER or in other words BE CLEAN. Well of course after they forced her to take a bath she began too every day but each she would mumble, groan, and make a fit before taking eternities too to get into the shower and then finally take a shower…well if you call a five second scrub down a shower. Bubbles was choking back a fit of giggles as Buttercup slipped and slid into the bathroom and still scrambled up to shut the door.

"What exactly was she talking about?" Blossom asked Bubbles. Bubbles bit her lip and looked up

"Um…well…" Then Bubbles looked at the bathroom door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Bubbles yelled as she flew through the door in 5 seconds. Blossom was sure they were hiding something but she felt too tired to bother. When the girls got out they looked at Blossom who was just standing outside of the door waiting to get in. Buttercup and Bubbles just stood frozen.

"Well you can gladly defrost any minute now" Blossom said sighing. The girls moved out of her way and ran to get dressed. Blossom rolled her eyes and took a shower. When she got out Buttercup had an evil glint in her eye but had a straight face. When Blossom was done she sat on her bed waiting for the mayor to call about the ruff's causing some kind of mayhem or about Brick acting up because of an infected medicine that makes guys get their period and go through mood swings! (Kidding) The three girls waited for about a good 10 minutes until their loud mouthed sister made an outburst.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE SOMEONE CAUSE TROUBLE PLEASE!!" Buttercup said kneeling down. As if the skies heard her the phone rang.

"Hello?" Blossom said answering the phone. Blossom paled and her eyes widened.

"Um…ok" she looked at Buttercup and handed her the phone. Buttercup looked at her confused.

"Uh hello?" she asked. Buttercup's eyes widened and she dropped the phone. She flew out the window in a quick second.

"Who was that?" Bubbles asked looking a little worried.

"Um…Butch" Blossom said recovering.

"BUTCH?!?!?!" Bubbles asked in surprise.

"What could he possibly want?" "

I have no clue but by the look of it she was heading towards the ruffs' house.

"Let's follow her" Bubbles said as they flew off. Meanwhile, at the Rowdyruff house the boys were rolling on the floor laughing. In Butch's hand was a book labeled "Buttercup's diary n pics" the boys had of course opened it to find a picture of Buttercup in a pink, yes PINK, dress with her hair in two pig tails and a "I wish I could just die" look as her sisters were hugging her and smiling widely at the camera.

"Who would have known the tomboy actually had it in her to be her gender!" Butch said clutching his stomach from laughing. Buttercup bust in with look that could kill anyone who dared to look in her eyes. When she looked to see her book opened and the guys laughing, fire shot out of her eyes. She quickly snatched her book and spoke

"Who was the low life, pathetic, pitiful, repulsive excuse for something even close to a human being decided to open MY BOOK"

she hissed with venom pouring out of every word. Brick and Boomer gulped

"He did" they whispered pointing to Butch. Butch glared at his brothers

"Some brothers I have"

before he even had a chance to look at Buttercup she punched him square in the jaw with all her weight piled in it. Butch went flying and crashed hard into the wall. He struggled to get up as he rubbed his throbbing head. Buttercup then dragged him by the shirt and threw him on the floor. She rushed over and stomped her foot into his stomach. Butch groaned and coughed up blood. She knelt down and put her face 2 inches away from his.

"Did you read anything?" she asked deathly. He used the strength he had to smirk

"Why? Did you write about me?" That was not a good idea for Buttercup wrapped her fingers around his throat.

"I swear if you ever even THINK about reading or even looking in my diary ever again your life will be a trap in the fiery, rotting, burning depths of hell. Now answer me!" she spat out.

"I didn't read anything" he choked out. She let go of him and gave him an icy glare

"Good" she flew out of there to find Blossom and Bubbles giggling at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Did you not see the look on his face? You scared the 'ruff' out of him!" Bubbles said giggling.

"Whatever" she said flying home along with her two sisters.

"HA! YOU GOT BEAT UP BY A GIRL!" Brick said resuming to his fit of laughs.

"Shut up" Butch said struggling to get up. He was sore and was still coughing blood.

"Tomboy" he mumbled as he went to wash off the blood. Brick then grinned

"How about we pull some pranks on the puffs?"

"I'll be glad to once I get my insides back in place" Butch muttered sarcastically.

"Eh whatever you baby. What about you Boomer?" Boomer shrugged

"I guess. I don't have anything better to do" Brick grinned

"Let's get prepared" he said as him and boomer went to the room to find some good stuff for their prank. Butch sighed and followed them much to his annoyance. When they were ready they flew to the puffs' house. They quietly snuck in through the window that led into the girls' room. Brick poured honey into the shampoo in the bathroom, put red food coloring into the tooth paste, and emptied a bottle of body wash and put whipped cream. Boomer put glue on the pillows so that when the girls moved their head there hair would be stuck (it was washable glue), took their make up and randomly put it on the girls' faces, and took photos of them like that. Butch took out their clothes and replaced them with boy clothes and put each of the boy's names on their bed sheets that were in the closet.

When they were satisfied they got out of there in a hot second. They were satisfied and scared of what the girls' reactions were going to be. When morning came bubbles yawned and opened her eyes. She lifted her heard but only to feel a pain. She tried again and it was not better. She lifted her whole body up and her head was up. She sighed relieved. Strangely though she could of sworn the she still felt her pillow on her head. When she felt the back of her head her eyes widened. She screamed which woke the girls up and they too had realized that their hair was glued to the pillow.

"UGH THOSE ROWDYRUFF BOYS NEVER KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!" Blossom yelled as she stormed into the bathroom hoping that the glue was washable. First she washed her teeth and didn't even bother looking in the mirror. When she was in the shower the pillow slid of off her hair. She was relieved. She poured shampoo on her hair and closed her eyes. While the shampoo rinsed she took her body wash and poured it on her body.

The body wash felt very strange so she decided to rinse her face and look at it. Her eyes widened to find out that it was whipped cream. Then to top it off she felt stickiness in her hair. When she touched it, it felt gooey. She screamed and stormed out of the shower and looked in the mirror only to find out that there was make up drawn on her face and that her teeth were red. She gasped and tears poured out of her eyes. She ran out of the bathroom to find her sisters pale and looking inside the closet. She looked inside and her eyes widened. Flame shot out of her hands "Those boys are DEAD!!!!!!!!!"

Oh…My…Gosh…well this chapter should be long enough to be forgiven. Please, please, please press the shiny go button on the bottom left corner of your screen and review.


End file.
